


the art of preparing to buy a christmas tree

by SmittyJaws



Series: R2J AU [4]
Category: Led Zeppelin, Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittyJaws/pseuds/SmittyJaws
Summary: Shameless Christmas fluff, humour, and domestic feels. :D
Relationships: Robert Plant/Original Female Character(s), Robert Plant/Roger Taylor/Original Female Character(s), Roger Taylor (Queen)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: R2J AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757326
Kudos: 6





	the art of preparing to buy a christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in my R2J AU, which is Roger Taylor x Robert Plant x Jay Marin (my ace!OFC). Originally written in December for my Advent fic calendar on Tumblr.

When Roger wakes up, the bed feels more empty than normal. He lazily tilts his head over to his left to find it made up; Robert must already be up and moving. He checks his phone: **8:46am**. Who in their right mind is up before 10 when they don’t have to be? (He doesn’t think he’ll ever understand their boyfriend’s preference for that.)

Rolling back over, he’s met with a head of hair right in front of his face, and despite having to brush strands away so he can breathe again, he finds himself smiling and snuggling up closer to Jay and her additional body warmth. At least one of his partners knows what’s up when it comes to sleeping in.

He doesn’t fall back asleep, but he’s definitely pulled into a more relaxed state… until Robert comes back into the room some time later, singing Christmas carols to himself and yanking the drapes open. “Get up, you two! We’ve got plans, remember?”

“Hnnggmmffn,” Jay mutters, pulling the blankets up over her head and hiding. “Fuck plans. Bed’s warm.”

“Oh come on!” Robert pouts. “We agreed we were going to go find a Christmas tree today. It’s not going to buy itself.”

“It should,” comes the muffled voice from under the covers. “It’s the 21st century. Christmas trees should buy themselves and lemme sleep longer.”

“Rog? Please?” Now Robert is turning to Roger, and attempting his best version of puppy dog eyes. (It’s more successful than Roger will ever admit most times.) “A little help?”

Roger yawns and shrugs, though the puppy dog eyes aren’t helping and his resolve is weakening. “If she doesn’t want to go, we can’t really make her. We can just leave her here to sleep.”

“‘Zactly.” The muffled voice responds, even as Robert cries out a dismayed “No!”

“We agreed we were all going to go. Jay, you _promised_ ,” Robert wheedles, as though they’re all 8 years old instead of adults.

Fuck, he’s going to have to take a side, isn’t he? Robert cranks up the pitiful look on his face to eleven, and Roger sighs. Curse him for being a sucker for those beautiful blue eyes.

He nudges the lump under the blankets gently. “Jay.”

“Mmph.”

“You gotta get up. We said we were gonna do this with Robert, and he wants you there. _I_ want you there,” he adds. Maybe a double whammy of guilt will make her get up.

There’s a sigh, but no movement otherwise. “But ‘m _warm_.”

“ _Jaaaay_.” Roger lifts the covers slightly to see an affronted expression on her face before the blanket is yanked back down.

“Don’t let the cold air in, y’bastard.”

Roger sighs again, and runs a hand through his hair. “If you get up, I’ll give you a scalp massage later and do that thing with my hands you really like.” He can wheedle too, and he’s not above bribery. Over by the window, Robert’s beaming, obviously assuming this will work. (Apparently he’s not above bribery to get what he wants either. Roger knew he wanted to date him for a reason.)

There’s a slight shuffle of the blankets, but no movement otherwise, although Jay’s voice _does_ sound a bit more hesitant when she speaks up next. “…no thanks.”

Trying to make this difficult, is she? Well, two can play at that game. Roger gestures wordlessly to Robert to stand at the foot of the bed, and mimes yanking the blankets on his cue before speaking again. “Jay, sweetheart, if you don’t get up in the next 30 seconds, not only will I retract my offer of the scalp massage, but Robert is going to rip the covers off, which is going to make things very cold very fast. Your move.”

“…but he’ll be ripping them off you too.” Jay sounds doubtful.

“Exactly, and I’m going to be rather cross about it. 20 seconds.”

“You _wouldn’t_.”

“I would, and I will. 10, 9, 8—”

“I’m up, I’m up!” Jay flings the covers off and reveals her head, sighing in exasperation and attempting to fix her mussed up hair. “Do _not_ yank the covers off.” She points an accusing finger at Robert, who’s still standing at the end of the bed with fistfuls of blankets in his hands gleefully.

“Oh good, you’re up! Now get dressed and let’s go!” He grins and practically bounds out of the room, curls bouncing around his shoulders as he begins singing _It’s the Most Wonderful Time of the Year_ like some overgrown child. (Sometimes Roger can’t believe Robert’s the oldest of all of them.)

He turns to see Jay giving him an unimpressed look and pouting as she slowly climbs out of bed to grab her clothes from the dresser. “I regret ever agreeing to date you both. You’re so mean to me.”

“Nah, you love us.” Roger grins, crossing the room and kissing her cheek before rummaging through his own drawers to find clothes as well.

There’s an exaggerated long suffering sigh from behind him. “…yeah, I do. But you’re both still terrible.”

“It’s my best feature!”

“Is _that_ so.” He doesn’t even have to see Jay’s face to know she’s rolling her eyes, and he snickers to himself even as he squints to examine the two shirts he’s comparing.

“That _is_ so!”

Unconsciously he finds himself humming along with whatever Robert’s singing now in the other room (it sounds like _Holly Jolly Christmas_ , but he can’t be too sure), and Roger can’t help but think that this really feels like home.

It’s been a bit of a slow bumpy road getting them to this point and trying to not inadvertently fuck up the relationship before it’s had a chance, but moments like this: playfully bickering with Jay, hearing her grumble about getting up too early, hearing Robert be _far too_ enthusiastic about getting up early… it’s moments like these that really make him feel as though he fell in love with the right people.

…and then there’s a smack on his ass as he bends down to retrieve a dropped sock and the moment is over. “Hurry up!” Robert complains. “All the good trees will be gone by the time you get dressed!”

“Yeah, Rog — hurry up,” Jay teases, somehow already bundled up in a TARDIS hoodie and jeans and just finishing tying her shoes. “ _I’m_ ready to head out.”

He sighs and mutters to himself about where Robert can shove the tree. Maybe he’ll retract those warm sentiments he felt earlier.

Oh, who is he kidding? He still loves them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also @smittyjaws on Tumblr!


End file.
